Passatempo
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot. Pós-Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella e Renesmee estão apenas se divertindo com um de seus passatempos favoritos... até que Nessie começa a ter alguns pensamentos que incomodam Edward. O papai coruja se segurará para não entrar em ação!


_Olá! Então gente, antes de mais nada, eu ainda estarei postando traduções de fanfics de Homem de Ferro (não dá pra perder o inglês depois de 10 anos estudando, né?). Eu tenho essa pequena __**O/s POV Edward**__ há anos (mentira, na verdade há alguns meses '-') e como eu a encontrei quando eu fazia limpa na minha pasta bagunçada (duvido que ninguém tenha uma pasta chamada "variados" e adiciona TUDO lá haha) e eu gosto dessa O/s e eu queria compartilhar :)_

_**Aviso importante**__: Essa o/s __não segue__ a realidade das minhas O/s de Breaking Dawn que começa com "Little Daddy's Princess"! (que é uma realidade que os Cullen ficam humanos). Na verdade essa O/s é uma realidade mais "real" a continuação de Breaking Dawn. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

Hoje o dia foi estranho. Não estranho como um dia que tive crise de meia idade (o que não vem ao caso, isso foi a 25 anos atrás), mas foi estranho porque; apesar de eu ser casado a exatamente 136 anos, Bella e eu nunca tínhamos revelados nossos segredos um para o outro.

Antes que alguém pense besteiras e idiotices, não é nenhum segredo emocionante. Foi um segredo que nós guardamos, algo que ficou só em nosso próprio conhecimento, sem o outro saber.

Estamos em casa, brincando de _Jogo da Vida_ com Renesmee na grande sala de estar, enquanto os outros estavam caçando, quando uma pergunta estranha atravessou na cabeça de Nessie.

_"O que será que o papai e a mamãe guardam de lembrança de si mesmos?"_

_"O Colin me deu uma batata desenhada, é algo que se pode guardar por um tempo... até estragar"_

_"Droga Nessie, não pense no Colin quando está em casa"_

_"PORRA, NESSIE PARA DE PENSAR"_

_"DROGA!"_

Me detive o máximo que pude para não arrancá-la de seus devaneios e me dizer o que ela escondia de mim e do "namoradinho" Colin. Aquele menino me irritava, e se tinha algo que me irritava mais do que sua imagem era seus pensamentos relacionados com minha filha. É claro que eu, um bom ator, fingia que gostava daquele sem-vergonha para agradar minha filha e continuar com as noites de sexo com minha mulher. Me sinto um velho com mais de 1.000 anos. Imagine quando eu chegar nessa idade...

Mas uma pergunta na cabeça de Nessie ficou na minha mente; _"O que será que o papai e a mamãe guardam de lembrança de si mesmos?"_

_"Nota mental: Vou perguntar isso a Bella quando estivermos sozinhos na sala"_ Foi meu pensamento naquele momento.

E assim aconteceu. Nessie como sempre, subiu para seu quarto, escovou os dentes, foi para o computador fazer o que eu não gosto e pensar o que ela estava fazendo, mandou mensagens no celular para "eu-sei-quem", e foi dormir (é que quando você é pai de uma adolescente que ainda está com a mentalidade nos 16 anos e ainda pode ler sua mente e de todos ao seu redor, você fica "quase" paranoico).

Quando o silêncio na sala começou a ficar engraçado, Bella liberou seu escudo para que eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

_"Tá esperando o que para me atacar?"_

Não pude deixar de rir. Eu quase a ataquei naquele momento, mas me lembrei da minha pergunta.

"Você guarda alguma lembrança de mim?", eu perguntei curioso. Ela havia me olhado de maneira estranha, mas respondeu.

"Claro que guardo", não era a resposta que eu queria, por isso fui mais fundo.

"O que, por exemplo?", ela mordeu os lábios, obviamente escondendo a resposta de mim.

"Por que está me perguntando isso... Assim, de repente?", ela nem imaginaria que essa curiosidade foi despertada por causa do presente de pobre do "namorado" da nossa filha.

"Curiosidade", respondi olhando-a intensamente, era meu jeito de conseguir o que queria.

"Eu conto se você me contar o que você guardou de mim", disse ela. Pensei por um momento. Ela poderia não me contar caso eu abrisse minha boca, mas eu tinha um plano. Quando ela liberasse seus pensamentos para mim, eu perguntaria novamente, e ela pensaria na resposta, eu teria poucos segundos para saber. Ela não precisava ser lembrada disso.

"Tudo bem", eu disse tomando um ar, de repente fiquei tenso. Era tão ridículo o que eu havia guardado. Ela iria rir. Percebi que ela estava ficando impaciente conforme os segundos iam passando e eu continuei em silêncio.

"Lembra-se de quando estávamos no carro quando jantamos naquele restaurante em Port Angeles? Quando você se perdeu de Jessica e Angela?", era engraçado falar sobre algo que aconteceu a quase 150 anos atrás.

Ela de repente ficou radiante.

"Lembro. Quando você me contou o que você era", ela sorriu para mim, obviamente recordando aquele dia, como eu.

"Sim. Sabe... quando lhe ofereci o casaco, era para você aceitá-lo. Eu queria que você ficasse com algo meu", eu disse para me preparar para dizer o que ela queria que eu dissesse.

"Desculpe, eu queria aceitá-lo, mas...", ela mordeu os lábios novamente, rindo. Depois chegou mais perto de mim e abraçou meu pescoço.

"Eu tenho uma coisa sua guardada comigo. Eu não sabia se eu veria você novamente. Ou se eu ficaria com você... naquela época eu tive muito medo. Mas... eu precisava guardar algo que me lembrasse de sua companhia", eu disse perto de seus lábios.

"O que você guardou?", do jeito que ela perguntou, eu tirei o pequeno objeto do meu bolso, onde ele ficava sempre, desde que nos conhecemos e eu o obtive.

"Uma tampa de garrafa?", ela perguntou olhando o objeto com uma sobrancelha erguida para mim. Eu ri.

"É de um refrigerante seu, você o tomou no refeitório quando ainda estávamos 'nos' conhecendo", eu comecei a rir sem parar, ainda mais olhando seu rosto todo intrigado com uma idiotice dessas, eu continuei, "Sei lá, era algo que você tocou, eu precisava de uma pequena lembrança. Eu guardo comigo até hoje"

Ela sorriu para mim. Não qualquer sorriso. Um lindo sorriso, que orgulhosamente, só eu conseguia retirar.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou para mim e me deu um leve beijo.

A verdade é; hoje eu não consegui saber o que ela havia guardado de mim, pois ela conseguiu me desviar do assunto, como sempre. Mais um dia, sem uma sombra de dúvida, eu saberei o que é.


End file.
